


Cold

by Hinawadidntdie4this



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alphonse would NEVER!, Angst, Frostbite, Gen, Out of Character, Sad, Starvation, do I need to tag that?, that too, thatse it, this is sad and victor dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinawadidntdie4this/pseuds/Hinawadidntdie4this
Summary: Yes, they left Victor out for a (good) reason. This is a wonderful thing.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes! This is dark please beware! I was reading Song of Myself, which is a wonderful Frankenfic by KnightVanguard, Woolfsbane, and Timeandspaces that you should DEFINITELY read if you haven’t already, and got really sad and wrote out my feelings through this! Enjoy :^)

The hunger came before the realization. 

It had been a couple days(?) since Alphonse (dad) drove away and the hunger began to creep in like the ivy on the snow-covered trees. It bit at him like flies and mosquitoes. (had it ever been warm enough?) He could see his ribs, sticking out like the twisted and mangled branches of a felled tree. He ate the snow and it sufficed.  
The frostbite came before the hunger. 

Alphonse (dad.) had been kind enough not to ziptie Victor’s (my) hands together, but the cold persisted. The snow continued to fall and Victor’s (my) fingers were painted a lovely and delicate blue, like someone familiar’s eyes, (who was it?) then a thick, ugly black. Like pitch.  
The headache came first of all. 

Someone hit me on the head. I awake and everything is dark and white, it is night time and it is so, so, dark and the ground beneath me is red— or is that blue? It’s too dark to tell and so, so cold. It is so cold, is that snow? I’m wandering the (forest) and I can’t see, so I go back to sleep in the snow.  
The realization came last. 

They threw Victor out here for a reason. Left him out to die like a bad dog they felt too much pity to shoot. Yes, they left Victor out for a (good) reason. This is a wonderful thing. Victor can’t see his hands or his feet— he can’t see at all, in fact. It’s just so dark, and the snow around him is becoming so warm and so, so soft, has it always been too warm? Maybe a nap will cool him off. He slips into a beautiful, dreamless sleep and does not hear the footsteps or the laughter like bells.


End file.
